


Dream a Little Dream of Me Part 2

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [12]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

When Dean turned around, we were no longer in the hotel room. We were in a clean house that looked vaguely familiar to me. 

“Okay, I don’t know what’s weirder — The fact that we’re in Bobby’s head or that he’s dreaming of better homes and gardens,” Dean said. 

“Wait a second. Imagine the place without the paint job, more cluttered, dusty, books all over the place.” Sam said. 

“It’s the house,” I said. “Our house.” 

“Yeah,” Sam said. 

“Bobby?” Dean called walking around the living room. 

“Bobby?” I said looking up the stairs. 

Sam heard something from outside and went to the front door. “Guys, I’m going to look outside.” 

“No.” I protested. 

“Stay close.” Dean continued. 

“I’ll be fine. Just look around in here.” He said. 

Dean and I exchanged looks with each other. “Look, we got to find him,” Sam said. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” I said. 

Sam went outside and left Dean and me to go to look for Bobby inside. I went upstairs to look around. I couldn’t find any evidence of Bobby, so I made my way back downstairs and went to the kitchen where Dean was. 

“Did you find anything?” He asked me.

“No. You?” I asked. 

“No.” 

“Great…” I said and as I walked through the kitchen. I called for my dad. “Bobby?” 

“Bobby?!” Dean called. 

We were getting nowhere. I was getting worried. I turned around suddenly to the closet by the back door. 

“Who’s out there?” I heard a voice. 

I looked at Dean and then back to the Door. “Bobby?” 

“Bobby, you in there?” Dean asked. 

“Dean? Kelly?” 

“Yeah, it’s us. Open up.” He said. 

“Dad,” I said. 

“How the Hell did you find me?” Bobby asked. 

“Sam, Kell, and I got our hands on some of that Dream Root stuff,” Dean said. 

“Dream Root? What?” Bobby asked confused.  
“Dr. Gregg — the Experiments?” Dean asked. 

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Bobby demanded. “Hurry!” Bobby said with fear in his voice. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s going on?” I asked Bobby. 

“She’s coming.” He said. There was so much fear in his face it scared me. The man that I had never seen afraid of anything looked like he was a small child. 

“Okay, you know this is a dream, don’t you?” Dean said to Bobby. 

“W-what, are you crazy?” Bobby asked. 

“It’s a dream, Bobby. None of this is real.” I said. 

“Does that look made up?” Bobby said pointing down the hallway. There was a woman who was in a white nightgown. She was covered in blood and starting to walk toward us. 

“Bobby, who is that?” I asked. 

“She’s… she’s my wife.” Bobby said trying to get through the door. 

She was looking at Bobby as if Dean and I weren’t even there. “Why, Bobby?” She asked. “Why did you do this to me?” 

Bobby turned around to look at her, “I’d have rather died myself than hurt you.” He said. 

“But you did hurt me.” She said. “You shoved that knife into me… Again and again.” 

I looked at the woman and then back at Bobby thinking about what she was talking about. Dean could tell that I was getting upset, so he put his hand on my shoulder. 

“You watched me bleed… You watched me die.” She said. 

“Bobby, she’s not real,” Dean said. 

“How could you?” She yelled at him. 

“You were possessed, Baby,” Bobby said to her. 

“You were rabid.” Bobby continued. “And I didn’t know what I know now. I didn’t know how to save you.” 

“You’re lying. You wanted me dead!” She said to Bobby. “If you loved me, you would have found a way!!!” She yelled. 

That did it for me I grabbed Bobby’s arm. “Come on!” I said to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Bobby said to the woman. 

She started running at us. Just before she reached us Dean pulled on Bobby and I. We ran into the kitchen and closed the pocket doors behind us. I turned around to hold them closed until Dean could find something to keep her out. He found a cord and tied it to the doorknobs together to keep the door shut. She kept screaming and slamming her hands against the door.

“I’m telling you — all of it, your house, your wife — It’s a nightmare,” Dean said to Bobby.

“I killed her,” Bobby said.

“Dad, this is your dream. You can wake up. Hell, you can do anything.” I said putting my hands on Bobby’s shoulders trying to get him to believe me. 

“Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already.” Bobby said trying to push away from me. 

“Look at me, dad. Look at me!” I said. “You got to snap out of this now.”

“Bobby, I’m not gonna let you die. You’re like a father to me.” Dean said trying to get through to Bobby also.

“You got to believe me. Please!” I said hoping that we would be about to make it clear to Bobby that this wasn’t real and that he could wake up. “Bobby!” 

The woman was still pounding on the door and it was driving me nuts. In my head, I was praying that she would stop before I lost it like Bobby. 

“I’m dreaming?” Bobby asked looking in-between Dean and me. 

“Yes! Now, take control of it!” I said. 

“Bobby!” Dean said as if to emphasize the importance of him waking up. 

The pounding on the door seemed to get louder and louder. And her screaming was sounding more and more rabid. Bobby looked around the room and then back at Dean and I. He closed his eyes tightly trying to convince himself that this was a dream. All of a sudden it was quiet. The screaming and pounding stopped and we all looked at each other. Dean walked over to the pocket doors, untied the cord and opened them. The woman was gone. 

“I don’t believe it,” Bobby said breathing heavily. 

“Believe it,” Dean said. 

“Now, would you please wake up, dad?” I asked. 

Sam, Dean, and I all woke up with a jolt. The sun was shining through the window. We all looked at each other. I jumped up and grabbed my messenger bag that had all of the paperwork that Bobby had been working on for this job. 

“Let's move it!” I said, “I need to see, Bobby.” 

Sam and Dean just looked at me with confused looks on their faces. 

“If we are awake then that mean dad is awake. So let’s move!” I said. 

Dean got up and Sam followed out the door. Dean put a comforting arm around my shoulder. 

“You know that he is fine. Right, Kelly?” He asked. 

“I know, Dean. I just need to see him with my own eyes.” I said. 

“I understand, sweetheart.” He said kissing the top of my head. 

When we got to the hospital, Dean had Sam drop us off while he went to the university to find the guy who did this to Bobby. The elevator ride felt like it took an eternity. I stopped in the doorway. Dr. Shepherd was talking to Bobby. Dean didn’t push me or anything. He was patient with me. 

“Dad…” I said in the saddest voice to ever come out of a 28-year-old woman’s mouth. 

“Sweetheart,” Bobby answered. 

I walked into the room, gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. He put his arm around my waist and held me as close as his hospital bed would let him. 

“How is he, Dr. Shepherd?” I asked. 

“He is doing really well. He should be able to go home this afternoon.” He answered. 

“Thank you so much, doctor.” 

Dean walked into the room and sat down next to Bobby’s bed. I sat on the foot of the bed. I handed Bobby all of his research that I brought and we started talking about how he ended up in the hospital. 

“Hey, Bobby… That, uh, That stuff — all that stuff with your wife… Did that actually happen?” I asked. 

“Everybody got into hunting somehow.” He answered. 

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“Sweetheart, if I had never started hunting I would have never found you.” He said. “If it weren’t for you, and Dean I’d still be lost in there… or dead” 

I smiled weakly and looked back at the papers in my lap trying not to think about that. 

“Thank you. Both of you.” Bobby said to the two of us. 

Sam came into the room. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“Here, I thought you might need it.” He said to me. 

“You are a lifesaver,” I said. “Thank you so much, Sammy.” 

“Anytime.” He said. “So, uh, I went to the university and stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he’s long gone by now.” 

“He ain’t much of a stoner,” Bobby said. 

“No?” Dean asked. 

“No,” Bobby said. “His name’s Jeremy Frost — full — on genius — 160 I.Q. Which is saying something, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head.” 

We all looked at each other. Bobby pulled out a piece of paper with Jeremy’s dad’s drivers license on it. He handed it to Sam, then Sam handed it to me.

“Here is father of the year. He died before Jeremy was 10.” 

“Looks like a real sweetheart,” I said. 

“The injury gave him Charcot—Wilbrand. He hasn’t dreamt since.” 

“Till he started dosing the dream drug,” Dean said. 

“Yep,” Bobby answered. 

“Bobby, how did he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?” I asked. 

“Hey, he was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there.” Bobby answered. 

“Yeah, How’d he get in there in the first place?” Sam asked. “Isn’t he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA, or something?” 

“Yeah,” Dean said looking to Bobby. 

“Yeah,” Bobby said sounding guilty. “Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest friggin thing.” 

“Oh, I don’t know. It wasn’t that dumb.” Dean said. 

“Dean, you didn’t?” I asked. 

“I was thirsty.” He answered. 

“That’s great. Now he can come after either one of you.” Sam said. 

“Well, now we just have to find him first,” Dean said. 

“Well, we better work fast… And coffee up.” I said. 

“Yeah, because the one thing we cannot do is fall asleep,” Bobby added. 

We left the hospital and went back to the hotel. Amazingly Bela was trying to help us find Jeremy. The boys were looking everywhere and I was staying close to Bobby to make sure that he stayed awake. It had been two days and there was nothing. I hadn’t heard from the guys so I called to check in. 

“Tell me you got something!” Dean yelled into the phone. 

“The strip club was a bust, huh?” I asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“That was our last lead.” 

“What the Hell, Kelly?!” 

“Don’t yell at me, Dean. I’m not the one who took the beer from the guy.” I said. “We are working our asses off here.” 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He said. He sounded like he was at the end of his rope. “I’m just — I’m — I’m tired.” 

“We all are, Dean.” 

“What’s Bela got?” He asked. 

“Have you found anything, Bela?” I asked her.

“Sorry. Sometimes the spirit world’s in a chatty mood, and sometimes it isn’t.” She said. 

“She’s got nothin’,” I said. 

“Great!!! Well, I’m just gonna go blow my brains out now!!!” He yelled into the phone and ended the call. 

I put the phone into my jacket pocket and turned to Bela and Bobby. Bela was using Tarot cards and a talking board to try to help us. 

“I am going to kill that man,” I said to no one in particular and no one answered me. I sat down on the edge of the bed thinking back to see if there was anything we had missed. This is when I heard Bobby ask Bela a question. 

“Let me ask you something. What are you doing helping us?” 

“Bobby, I’m surprised you don’t remember.” She said. 

He made a face at her. “Flagstaff?” She said trying to jog his memory. 

“Oh. Yeah. Right. Flagstaff.” He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. 

Bela packed up all of her stuff. We said our goodbyes and hoped that everything was going to go smoothly for the rest of the night. I was so tired. We had been up for almost three full days because of this kid. I was going crazy and Bobby was starting to notice. 

“Baby girl, you need to sleep.” He said to me. 

“Bobby, I am not sleeping until we find this kid and he stops doing this to people,” I said. 

“I understand, sweetheart.” 

“I mean, how can someone treat others as bad if not worse than he was treated when he was little.” 

“Not every kid gets a second chance you know.” 

“I know, Bobby,” I said. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” He asked. 

“For saving me when I was a kid. You didn’t have to do that. You could have just dropped me off at the police department, but you didn’t. You took me in and loved me as if I was your own kid. I don’t say thank you enough so I am saying it now. Thank you.” 

“I couldn’t leave you, sweetheart. You were so small for a little 10-year-old. You didn’t trust anyone for the longest time. Then one day you trusted me and that’s all I needed as a thank you from you. You are my daughter and there is nothing that will change that.” 

“Bobby, I want to give Dean a second chance,” I said. “I love him so much, Dad.” 

“Sweetheart, I know you do and I know you have told him. But tell him again.” 

“I know. He won’t fight for me because he won’t fight for himself, Dad. It hurts to see how little he thinks of himself.” 

“Kelly, tell him how you feel, how much you care about him, and how much you love him. After that, it’s up to him to follow through and you can have a free conscience about everything.” 

“Thank you, Dad. I needed to hear that. I will talk to him when he gets back.” I said.

We sat around all night and didn’t hear anything from the guys. We were starting to get worried, so Bobby called the guys to see if they found Jeremy. They got back about 30 minutes after the phone call. Bobby took Sam to go get food for us and left Dean and me alone so that I could talk. We were sitting on opposite beds looking at each other. 

“Dean, can I tell you something?” I asked looking down at my hands.

“Kelly, you can tell me anything. What is it?” He asked taking my hands. 

“Dean, I need to tell you this now. Before it’s too late.” I said. “I love you. You have 6 months to live. I want to make the most of it with you.” 

“Kelly…” 

“No. Dean. Don’t try to talk me out of this. I have told you this before, but I don’t think you believed me. I am going to tell you every day until the end of the world. I will fight for you. I am here and I will do anything to keep you with me.” The tears had started to roll down my face. 

“Kelly… I have been thinking about things… and… Well, the thing is… I don’t want to die. I don’t want to go to Hell. I am ready to fight and I am ready to fight for you.” He said. 

“Dean, do you mean that?” I asked. 

He nodded his head yes. I smiled through my tears and gave out a little laugh. Dean pulled me into his arms and kissed me. A few minutes later Sam and Bobby came into the room. 

“What did we miss?” Bobby asked. 

I pulled away from Dean and smiled at Bobby. Sam was smiling too, happy that something good had happened on this trip. We started to pack up our bags when Dean remembered something. 

“Where is Bela?” 

“She left last night,” I said. 

“Okay, but she didn’t need anything else?” Dean said. “That’s a little weird.” 

“Well, I still don't understand why she helped us in the first place,” Bobby said.

“I thought you saved her life,” Dean said. 

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Bobby asked. 

“The thing in Flagstaff,” Dean said. 

“That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal. That’s all.” Bobby answered. 

Sam looked back at Dean and I. We all exchanged suspicious looks. 

“Then why did she—” Sam said. 

“You better check your pockets,” Bobby said to us. 

Sam and Dean both started to look through their pockets. 

“Not literally,” I said. 

Dean was thinking and then he remembered the one thing of value that Bela would take from them. He made a groaning noise and walked over to the safe in the closet. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” He said as he opened it. 

“The Colt. Bela stole the Colt!” Sam said. 

“Damn it!” I said putting my head in my hands. 

“Pack your crap,” Dean said to Sam. 

“Why? Where are we going?” Sam asked. 

“We’re gonna go hunt that bitch down,” Dean said. 

We were outside of the hotel. I was leaning against Dean’s car door watching him and Sam dump their stuff into the trunk. He walked over to me. 

“Did you mean everything you said inside?” I asked. 

“Every word, sweetheart.” 

“Good,” I said leaning into him putting my arms around his neck and kissing him. 

Sam cleared his throat. Dean pulled away and smiled at me. “Got to go, sweetheart. I will talk to you soon.” He said, kissing the top of my head. 

“Good. Bye, Sammy.” I said waving at him and walking back to Bobby’s truck. 

“Bye, Kell.” He said. 

They got into the Impala and left to go find Bela. We drove home and as we were driving home Bobby told me to sleep. I protested and told him that I would sleep when we got home. We took turns driving and when we got home we went into the house. It took us about two days to get home. Bobby went straight into his office and I went to my room. I texted Dean. 

[We made it home safe. Let me know if you need anything.]

[Good. We are in Broward County. Checking out a disappearance at some mystery spot.] 

[I thought you were looking for Bela?] 

[We, lost her. So now we are here in Broward County.] 

[Have fun, be safe. Love you, babe. Have a good Tuesday.] 

[Love you too]


End file.
